


Runaway

by JootJootsWifu



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JootJootsWifu/pseuds/JootJootsWifu
Summary: Winter is a lonely hearted girl trying to find love that won't hurt her. She's meets Dan and falls head over heels for him. But she decides to avoid him and her feelings to stop herself from getting hurt again. By no means do I mean to offended Dan or his girlfriend, Ashley. I wrote this before they went public. It is after all a fan fiction.





	1. Meeting The Grumps

Do you ever look at someone and think about what a life with them would be like? It all seems like a magical fairy tale. Until a person's true colors show. It seems as though every man I've loved hasn't truly loved me back, or used me for sex or self gain. After my endless encounters of abusive men, lies, and utter bullshit, I've vowed to never love again.   
  
  
  


I'm Winter Valentine. I'm 27 and live in California. My best friend is Suzy Berhow. I met her through a modeling gig a few months back. She's really sweet and funny. She's invited me to her house to meet her husband and friends and join her on her youtube gaming play through show, Kitty Kat Gaming. 

I arrive at Suzy's house and knocked on her door. I waited a few moments and then the door opened.

"Hi Winter!" Suzy said while giving a hug. She welcomed me inside and showed me around. Her house was insanely beautiful. Wonderful art and taxidermy bugs hang on the wall. Victorian styled furniture mixed with modern touches.

"This is such a beautiful house, Suzy." She smiles and thanks me for my kind words. I hear laughter and cursing coming from the a room near us. Two men walk out, faces red with laughter and tears of joy. I recognized the one in the pink shirt. That's Suzy's husband, Arin. But I've never seen the taller man with crazy hair next to him.

"Guys, this is my friend, Winter Valentine. Winter, this my husband Arin and his best friend Dan Avidan. They also have a gaming show on YouTube called 'Game Grumps'." Suzy said.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm sure we'll get along great. I love gaming! I just wish I had more time for it." I say, smiling. The two men agreed and smiled at me. We part ways and I follow Suzy to her filming room. I settled down on a soft, black chair and wait for Suzy's introduction to her show.

"Hey everyone! Welcome back to another exciting episode of Kitty Kat Gaming! I'm here with my good friend, Winter. Say hi, Winter."

"Hi everyone! It's nice to be here. I can't wait to get started."

"As you guys can see from the title, we are going to be playing 'Dream Daddy'! A dad dating simulator." We start playing for hours and ending the game with our dad, falling in love with Robert, the bad boy dad. We had an amazing time and a got enough footage for 7 episodes. We decided to break for a snack. We head to the kitchen and on the way I heard more cursing and laughing. I'm guessing that's the guys filming Game Grumps.

"Wanna go watch?" Suzy asked. I nodded my head followed her to the basement. They guys are playing Mario Party. Arin sees us in the window and waves.

"Ah! Goddammit!" Arin yells.

"What the hell happened man?" Dan asks.

"Gah, I got distracted by my wife and her friend at the door. Fucking fuck you Mario! Cheating ass bastard!." Arin yells again. Dan looks over at us and signals us to come in. After ending the game, they invite us to play with them. Arin suggested we do teams. It's Me and Suzy Vs. Arin and Dan. We play what feels like forever. Suzy and I end up winning and I decided to do a little victory dance. We all laugh. I noticed Dan was staring and smiling like an idiot. I blushed a little.

We all walk to the kitchen and finally eat. I meet some more friends of Suzy's, Ross, Matt, and Ryan. We all laugh and have a good time. Everyone wanted to get to know me better so they started asking questions.

"How old are you? Where to do work? How did you meet Suzy? Interests? Did you cheat at Mario Party?" Arin gave me half joking half serious face. I giggle and answer.

"I'm 27. I teach dance lessons to younger girls. I first met Suzy on a modeling job. I like 80's music, video games, and no I didn't cheat, haha." We continued to talk and laugh. Dan was staring again. His brown eyes were beautiful. His smile was contagious. His crazy hair and lanky self made him incredibly attractive. Everyone noticed us kind of staring. Suzy cleared her voice.

"I just remembered I need to give the cats a bath. Arin, could you help?" She said with a uppity tone. Arin looked confused and then agreed to help. As they walked off, Ross, Matt, and Ryan said they had to edit an episode. That just left me and Dan. We glanced at each other. I tried to hide my smile. Dan came over and sat closer to me at the table. We discussed music. He told me he's in a band called Ninja Sex Party. Dan seems like a pretty amazing guy. 

Dan and I spend hours talking and getting to know each other. He showed me some of NSP's music and he has the most amazing voice. He's the sweetest guy I've met. I could simply hear him talk and I'll smile with a thousand butterflies in my stomach. But I can't fall in love with him. He's 13 years older than me. Plus I vowed to never fall in love again. But I want to fall in love with him. what if he doesn't like everything about me I haven't told him? Am I setting myself up for failure again?  
  
  


**Dan's P.O.V**

Sitting in the Grump space, I keep thinking about Suzy's friend. I don't know her, but I'd like too. She's really pretty. And if she's friends with Suzy, she must be equally as sweet. I can't get her face out of my mind.

"Dan..Dan!" Arin yells. I snap out of my daze. "You okay over there, man?" He asked.

" Yeah, man sorry. Just uhh... Thinking about stuff. " I replied getting ready to play Mario Party. In the middle of playing, and Arin losing, we noticed the girls were standing at the door. We ushered them to come in. We decided to play a game together. It was Arin and me vs. Winter and Suzy. A fair match. We were all pretty good at games. But I couldn't tell if we just suck at Mario Party or of the girls were just super good. They won and Winter did the cutest little victory dance. I couldn't help but stare. And smile.

After playing, we met up with some other grumps and ate lunch in Arin's kitchen. Winter was telling us about herself. Again, I caught myself staring. But so did everyone else. Everyone made an excuse to leave us two alone. We spent hours getting to know the other more. I didn't realize how much we have in common. This girl is a dream. She's so beautiful with her pale skin, bright green eyes, long brown hair. Is it okay to say I've already fallen for her? But she's 13 years my junior. Am I the weird, creepy old dude? She's just so precious. I want to hold her and never let go.


	2. Day With Dan

***Warning: Slight Sexual Content below***

I hear the sound of my alarm. I groan. I was having a nice sleep. I don't have work until later, Dan invited me over to his place. This man is lucky he's cute; making me get up early and shit. I hop in the shower after sending Dan a good morning text. About 20 minutes later, I'm done in the shower and I sit down to do my make-up. Dan and I send back semi-flirty text. Finally, I get done and head over to Dan's place.   
  


I knock on Dan's door and wait. The door swung open and all I could see was a curly, brown mess of hair. I giggled. "Dan?" I asked. He looked up and smiled. " Sorry, still waking up. " He gestures for me to come inside. I walk in and sit on the couch. Dan plops down next to me. Moments pass and Dan is finally fully awake. He grabs some coffee for us and we sit and talk for a bit.   
  


Hours pass with Dan. We play some video games. We both got competitive and kept pushing each other to lose control and lose the game. With a final push, Dan lost. I jumped and danced, screaming Winter wins. Dan sat there in defeat. As I keep dancing and cheering, Dan grabs me and pins me to the couch. Caught of guard, I look at him. His eyes were wild. "Dan..?" I asked. He didn't answer. He kissed me. Hesitant, I kiss back. The feeling was magical. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my body get lost in Dan's embrace.   
  


Dan moves his left hand slowly, to grab my breast. But he seemed unsure if he was allowed too. I laugh slightly into our kiss and pull his hand to my boobs. He smiles and massages my right boob. His pelvis was pressed against mine. I felt him grow and throb. I leave Dan's mouth to moan. He latched himself to my neck. I don't know if I should beg for more or leave. This seems so fast. I just met him a few days ago. But this feels so right.   
  


As I'm thinking, Dan's hand leaves my boobs and travels down to my shorts. Carefully but firmly, he pressed his hand on my core. His middle finger found it's way inside my shorts and underwear. He teases me by rubbing my clit. His smile was so pure yet so evil. Dan slowly pumped his finger into me. My moans became louder. My mind was racing. I needed more. I reach for Dan when my phone went off. It was my last alarm before I would be considered late for work. "Shit..." I say. I look at Dan. " I gotta go to work. I'm so sorry. " I say. He smiles and nods. "It's okay. I understand." He replies. We get off the couch and fix ourselves. Dan walks me to my car. He kisses me goodbye. "Don't miss me too much, Valentine." He says with a wink and walks back to his house. I smiled to myself and left for work.   
  


I walk into work and head to the locker room. I changed into my 'uniform' and head back out. I get settled on stage and I hear the announcer. "Please welcome Miss Cupid to the stage! She'll have you falling in-love faster than you can get that dollar into her g-string!" And with that, pink lights flashed on me and I start dancing. Men yell and holler, making wolf whistles. I danced, swing, climb, and grind on the pole.   
  


Hours later, it's past midnight. I walk back to my the dressing room and wash my make-up off and put my regular clothes back on. I drive home thinking about my day with Dan. I smile. But then a thought crept into my mind. What if he doesn't like that I strip? I really like Dan. But what if this is too much for him? I'll just have to keep it a secret, at least until I can get a better job. But I don't want to keep anything from Dan. He's too sweet to lie too. Maybe I'll talk to Suzy about this first.   
  
  


I text Suzy, asking when would be a good time to talk. I told her it was a serious personal problem. Even though it was late, she told me to head over to her house.   
  


We sit down in her recording room and talk. I told her how Dan and I kind of did somethings together and that I really like him. Also told her how I'm really a pole dancer and scared that Dan won't like it. "I'm scared to love anyone, Suzy. All my life, I've been used and abused. I ran away from home a long time ago. I was homeless until I met you and at the same time I got offered to strip. I took it. It was my only way out of being homeless. I didn't want to ask anyone for help. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't know how. Now I have all these feelings for Dan. I know he likes me, I think, but why would he want a stripper who is 13 years younger than him with all this emotional baggage?" I cried to Suzy. She hugged me and said she didn't know what to say. But that no matter my job, she'll always be there for me. "Give this some time and when you feel like it, go tell him. There's no rush. No one owns you. You'll never know if you don't try though." Suzy said. don't wiped my face and thanked her for talking to me so late about my problem. We said our goodbyes and I went home. There's a lot on my mind. I think I'll just lay low for a few days. Giving me some to think about all of this.


	3. Danny Don't You Know

It's been a few days, almost a week since I've seen or talked to Dan. He's sent a few texts and phone calls. He probably thinks I hate him now or something. It seems silly to avoid him just because I don't know how to tell him about my job. I also don't know if we're right for each other. Every other relationship I've been in has been awful. I mean I don't see Dan acting like the others. He's too sweet for that and for how I'm treating him. I really need to just tell him.

**Dan's P.O.V**

I've sent Winter a couple of texts and called a few times, but no response. Was the other day too fast and too much for her? I knew I shouldn't have done anything. It's been really hard trying to focus on NSP and Game Grumps.

"Dan, you okay over there?" Arin asked.

"Ugh man, I don't know. I kinda hooked up with Winter a couple days ago and now she isn't talking to me. I don't understand. I didn't force it. At least, I hope I didn't force it. She seemed into it. I'm so creepy" I confined to my best friend. He really didn't have a solution to my problem. After doing a few Sonic Boom episodes, I decided to take a break. Matt and Ryan came up to me.

"Dan, we heard you're having some girl problems." Matt said I just gave him a look.

Well, we want to make you feel better." Ryan added. I still didn't answer. Ryan shoved me towards the door. I didn't know what they were up too, but I didn't like it. They put me in the car and Matt started driving.

"Where are we going?" They didn't respond to my question.We pulled up to a building with bright neon lights. We walk inside and sit down at the stage. Half annoyed, I scroll through my phone. Suddenly, the lights turned pink and 'Love Bites' by Def Leppard came on. I could only see this girl's silhouette. It looked like she had angel wings on. She started off slow, then got a little faster to pace the song's pace. This girl seemed familiar.

The light shined on her face more. It was Winter. I was in awe. She's so graceful. Yet, I was sad. She doesn't have to work here, and why didn't she tell me? The song ended and the lights came back. She made eye contact with me. She turned white and sped off the stage. Matt and Ryan took noticed and said we should go. I couldn't go back to work now. There's too much on my mind. I decided to head home. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind. A few hours later, I drove around to clear my head. I drove past Winter's place. Her lights were on and her car was parked in the drive way. I pulled in and knocked on the door. When she opened it, her face turned white again.

"May I come in?" I asked. She nodded and we stood silently in her living room.

"Is that why you avoided me?" She nodded again.

"Why?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. It's hard trying to tell a guy you like that you strip. I at least didn't want you find out the way you did."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You've seen my Ninja Sex Party videos. We both get sexual and half naked for our job. How are they different from each other?"

"It just is, Dan. I'm not the kind of girl anyone would want to bring home to their mom." I reached out and touched her face.

"I'd bring you home to my mom." She smiled but it quickly faded away. She shook her head.

"You're 13 years my senior, Dan. Could you imagine the looks we'd get and what people would say?"

"Stop concerning yourself with what others would think of you. Look, I really like you Winter. I don't care about the age the difference or about your job. It doesn't make think of you any less. I'm crazy about you." Her eyes brightened. I wiped away a fear tears with my thumb. I smiled down at her. Winter wrapped my arms around my waist, hugging tight. I hugged back, resting my chin on her head. We swayed back and forth, enjoying this moment. I lean down to kiss her. I could kiss her a thousand times and I'll always get the same spark.

Winter yawns wide and I glance at the clock. It's getting late.

"Hey, you're sleepy. I'm gonna head home okay?" Winter shakes her head again. I look at her confused.

"Don't fight sleep for me. Go rest." Winter rolls her eyes and smiles. She pulls my towards her room. She walks into her bathroom and comes back out dressed her bed. I smile at, understanding her hint. I take off my jacket, shoes, and jeans and climb into bed. Winter lays her head on chest. I pat her soft brown hair. We lay in silence until I hear soft snores. I look down and see that she's already asleep. I kiss the top of Winter's head and close my eyes. Sleep falls fast over me.


End file.
